


Pull Me Closer

by MissChanLouise



Series: In Your Arms, I Am Safe [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChanLouise/pseuds/MissChanLouise
Summary: Lazy cuddles in bed are the best cuddles.





	Pull Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first series on this website. I haven't written fanfic in a really long time so I hope this isn't complete trash! 
> 
> If you want to flail about these adorable boys, come visit me at alecs-pet-timelord on tumblr.

Sunlight crept into the room like an unwanted guest. It made one of the men stir. A sleepy eye opened slowly. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head, the move waking his lover up.

Gold-green eyes opened sluggishly. A small smile on the other man's face. He lived for the moments like this. When neither of them had to be up and off to work and were just able to lay in bed and soak in each others presence. 

“Good morning,” the hazel eyed man whispered. 

“Good morning indeed,” the other replied with a devilish grin on his face. 

The hazel eyed man, or Alec Lightwood, moved closer to his boyfriend, Magnus Bane. He brought his muscular arms around his boyfriend and pulled him closer to his chest. Magnus sighed and laid his hands on Alec’s chest. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Magnus said quietly. 

“So do I,” Alec replied. 

Having Magnus in his arms was his favorite thing in the whole world. He never knew he could love another person as much as he loved his boyfriend. The other man just brought out the cuddly and romantic side of him.

Alec leaned his head down and nuzzled his nose against Magnus’s neck. He placed gentle kisses there. He felt his boyfriends nails dig into his chest in pleasure. 

“Don't start anything you don't plan on finishing,” Magnus muttered. 

A laugh rumbled through Alec’s chest. “I wouldn't dream of it.” 

The rest of the morning was spent cuddling in the soft sunlight.


End file.
